pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bitterness of Candace Flynn
The following is a sequel to The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn. It is recommended that you read that first so that this story makes more sense. Also, "Jessie" is owned by FossilsDaDaDa. I have permission from this user to use the character. Warning: The following story contains content that may not be suitable for young children. Prologue: The New Recruit Candace Flynn was talking on her cell phone with her best friend, Stacy. Her brother and step-brother, Phineas and Ferb, were working on a project. Her step-sister Jessie was taking a nap on the couch. Ferb was in the yard waiting for Phineas to return home with blueprints for the project. Candace was concerned for their safety because their projects were a bit dangerous, but she didn't really mind them building stuff. She used to try to get them in trouble with her mom but then, after a horrible nightmare, she realized that busting them would bring bad results. "See ya later Stacy," Candace said, hanging up the phone. Suddenly, Ferb came running into the house, his eyes wide with fear. "What's wrong, bro?" asked Candace. "We're being attacked!" said Ferb. Wake up! Ferb said to Jessie with his mind. Jessie's eyes fluttered open. She yawned. "What is it?" she asked. "We're being attacked by a cyborg platypus and a man in black clothing," said Ferb. "What?!" "Excuse me," said Candace, running upstairs. "MOM!" The door of her parents' room opened. "What?" her mom, Linda answered, sounding a bit annoyed. "Ferb says we're being attacked." "Don't be silly Canda--" Linda was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. They heard Jessie scream. Candace, Linda and Linda's husband Lawrence ran downstairs. A tall man in black clothing glared at them. Ferb and Jessie lay on the floor, tied and gagged. "Step away from our children!" Linda demanded. The mysterious man smirked. "Ha! You think I'd just walk away from them? You can't command me, because soon I will be commanding you!" Everyone gasped. Without warning, a bunch of men in black clothes and animals wearing fedoras ran through the empty space where the door had once been. The men's suits had the initials OWCA written on them. A cyborg platypus jumped on Candace and hit her on the head. Everything went black. Candace heard a voice speaking. At first, she couldn't make out what it was saying. Then she heard the words, "Wake up!" Candace's eyes snapped open. The tall man that had been attacking them was standing there, looking down at her. She stood and brushed herself off, glaring at the man. "It's about time you woke up," the man said. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time. First, I am Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your new leader. Second, you are in my headquarters, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoroporated building. Third--here's the deal. If you resist my leadership, you will live a hard life, if you even survive. Or, you can join me and do some special jobs for me." "I-I'll think about it," said Candace. "Where are my parents and siblings?" "Your siblings escaped," said Heinz. "As for your parents...if you become one of my minions, maybe I'll tell you what happened to them someday." "W-what am I supposed to do?" asked Candace. "For me? I will send you on missions to make sure nobody resists me. After all, we do want peace, don't we?" Candace thought for a minute. Then she smiled. "Sure. It's a deal." Chapter 1: Enemy, Familiar Friend "What's our mission again?" asked Phineas, running as fast as he could. "To see what Heinz is up to," answered Ferb, running alongside him. "And stop him if nessesary." "Why didn't Jessie come?" "She's inspecting the Danville food supplies to make sure the Platyborg didn't poison anything." "Oh, right..." said Phineas. "What about Buford and Baljeet?" "Eric is breaking them out of prison." "Again? Gosh..." "Heinz keeps catching them. They just don't get along. They raise such a racket that we could hear them from Japan." They stopped when they got to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. "Well, let's get this over with," said Phineas. Heinz was sitting in his lounge chair. It was comfortable, but ever since the Darth Phineas episode he had never been able to fully relax. Without warning, two figures crashed through his wall. Ferb landed perfectly on his feet--while Phineas landed flat on his face. Phineas said something muffled. Ferb lifted an eyebrow. Phineas tried again. "My nose is stuck!" he said, still muffled. Ferb went over to him and pulled until Phineas's nose was no longer stuck in the floor. Phineas thanked Ferb and rubbed the end of his smeller. Heinz stood up quickly. "What the--" He began to back away. "What the--you aren't still angry with me Phineas, are you? And Ferb--are you a ghost? Or..." "I'm not mad anymore," said Phineas. "And Ferb was resurrected. Don't ask how..." "Er...alright..." Heinz replied. Then his evil smile flashed on. "So, it begins again. Here to--" "No," Ferb interrupted. "We're not surrendering." "I guess that's getting old," said Heinz. "How about...'Here to succumb to your local authority?'" Ferb blinked. Phineas looked a little irritated. "How about you don't say it at all?" he blurted. Now Heinz and Ferb looked agitated. Ferb gave Phineas a scolding look. Heinz was a bit annoyed. "Sorry," said Phineas, quietly. "Whatever," mumbled Heinz. "We'll drop it. So...what are you here for then?" Phineas and Ferb blinked. "To find out my plans?" Again, they blinked. "I thought so." Blink. "Why aren't you answering me?" "We...didn't want to reveal the reason we were here," said Phineas. Heinz was about to reply, when a robotic voice interrupted him. "Hey boss!" it called. "What's this you've got up your sleeve? I hear there's another cyborg around here. I ain't lettin' you replace me!" As the voice spoke, a cyborg platypus came into view. His mouth never moved, as his speech was really coming from a translator device on his suit. "Platyborg, I'm not replacing you!" shouted Heinz. "Just wait 'till you meet the other cyborg. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." The Platyborg rolled his eyes--or at least, it's real eye (the other eye was a robotic one). "Whatever," he said in a low pitch. Heinz turned back to the kids. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm up to besides training a new recruit," he said. "Well, here's some details: I am sending an agent to convince the people to not resist me. Maybe some will even support me." "And where is this agent now?" asked Phineas. "Somewhere in Danville," said Heinz. "That's all I'll tell you. Good luck finding the agent. I've hardened her heart, so if you find and interrupt her, that could be the end of you." "Her?" asked the Platyborg. "You mean, that gal we captured? Why her?" "I'll give you two reasons!" Heinz said angrily. "1...2..." he added, holding up two fingers. "Those are good reasons," the Platyborg said carcastically. Heinz growled. "Reason #1, she volunteered. Reason #2, she is very good at persuasive talk." "I'll give you a reason to wish you'd never taken over!" snapped the Platyborg. "What is your problem?!" Heinz bellowed. Phineas and Ferb didn't hear the rest of the argument. Quietly, they snuck outside of the building and ran away from it. When they were some distance away, Phineas spoke. "It sounds like Heinz has a new...um...henchmen. Should we go see who it is?" "Yes," said Ferb, "but we need to prepare for this new enemy." "I think I'm ready," said Phineas. "I know what it's like to be very evil. I think I know what to watch out for." "Alright." They slowed to a walk, and strolled through the city, watching the people passing by very carefully. "I will no longer resist our leader!" a man said to a woman next to him. Phineas turned toward him. The man noticed this. "I see you heard that," he said. "Listen, kid, if you want peace, you accept the authority of the Great Doofenshmirtz. Otherwise, we will perish. I wouldn't have realized that if it hadn't been for this girl that spoke to me..." "What girl?" asked Phineas. "Well..." said the man. "She was a teenager, she had orange hair, and she wore black clothes and sunglasses. I am unsure of her name. Why do you ask?" "I think she's who I'm looking for," said Phineas. "Where did you last see her?" "She just went left at Maple Street," the man said. "Thanks." Phineas caught up with Ferb and relayed his discovery. "Her job must be brainwashing the citizens of Danville," said Ferb, shaking his head. "Oddly, her description sounds like..." The two boys stopped in their tracks, eyes widening. They looked at each other, knowing they had the same thought. They spoke at the exact same time. "Candace!" "Maybe she's going to the house to see if anyone is still there," Phineas suggested. They ran in the direction they thought their old home was. Many times they had to turn around and go the other way, but after a few minutes they finally got to what was once the Flynn-Fletcher house. Quietly, and slowly, they opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, but there was a light on upstairs. "Aha!" whispered Phineas. "She must be upstairs." They quietly ran up the stairs. The light was coming from their room. They stepped in--and there was Candace, sitting on Phineas's bed! "Candace?" "Ph-Phineas? F-Ferb? What are you doing here?" "Looking for you!" said Phineas. "Where have you been all this time?" "Training," said Candace. "Training to work for our leader. You see, rebelling against him will only make things worse. If you submit to him, he might show mercy." Ferb snorted and rolled his eyes. "Slim chance of that," Phineas mumbled. "Phineas, I'm your older sister," said Candace. "I should know better than you." "But maybe I know Heinz better than you do," said Phineas. "I know he'd hang me if he had the chance." "That's just because you're a rebel," said Candace. "Why can't we just end this silly feud and accept the way things are?" "Because, 'the way things are' have brought everyone so much pain. It is not a good thing." "The way things were before weren't perfect. Sure, things look dark now, but life is never perfect. Right now, you have no parents looking after you. How do you even survive?" Phineas was about to tell her about the Resistance, but Ferb put his hand over Phineas's mouth. "That is classified information you seek," Ferb answered, slowly. "Ah," said Candace. "You must be those kids Master Heinz mentioned. His right-hand man said that one of you was disposed of and the other went mad. If that's true, then how are both of you here?" "I was risen back to life," Ferb explained. "If it weren't for the crazy things you boys used to do," said Candace, "I wouldn't believe that. But I know the laws of nature have been broken before." "Remember how he killed one of us?" said Phineas. "He's a murderer! And murder is evil! Candace, you are working for an evil master! Open your eyes, sister. You know what I'm saying is true." Candace was silent. Then she stood. She walked up close to Phineas and spoke. "Then I guess I am evil as well." Phineas and Ferb both gasped. "One day," Candace said, pointing at Phineas, "I will get you. You and all the other rebels will suffer because of your blindness." "Blindness?" Phineas exploded. "You're the one who's--" "Silence!" Candace snapped. She pulled a blaster out of her pocket and pointed it at Phineas's chest. Phineas felt Ferb grab his arm and pull him out of the room. They ran out of the house as fast as they could. When they couldn't run anymore, they sat down, panting. Phineas began to look full of despair. "F-Ferb," he said. Ferb put an arm around him. He said nothing. A few minutes later, Phineas spoke. "I-I-I just can't believe...no! Candace! She's...she's been taken in by evil. We--we've lost everyone in our family. Now all we've got is each other. Is this how it ends?" As he said these words, he was choking up. When he finished, he broke down and sobbed. Now, Phineas normally wasn't like this, but with all the stress that he had been feeling lately, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to let it out. Ferb did his best to comfort his brother. After a while, he said, "Yes, all we've got is each other. I will be here for you as long as I can." "Thank you Ferb," Phineas whispered. "You're more than just my step-brother. You're the best friend I've ever had. That's why I went insane when you were gone. That's why I brought you back. I could never forget you." The two brothers sat there, Ferb's arm still around Phineas. Tears streamed down their faces. A while after that they yawned and lay down to rest. Two men in black clothing came and found them an hour later. The men's suits had O.W.C.A. written on them. One man picked up Phineas, and the other picked up Ferb. They carried the two children back to the Resistance Hideout and put them in their beds. Chapter 2: been named yet Phineas stretched and yawned. His eyes blinked open. They were no longer on the street. Now they were back at the hideout in their room. Someone must've found us. I'm glad we didn't spend the entire night in the middle of nowhere. He looked over at the bed next to him. Ferb was awake too. They smiled at each other. "How long have you been awake?" asked Phineas. "A couple of hours," Ferb answered. "I was thinking about what's been happening lately." "Things have been bad lately," said Phineas. "But at least we're not alone. Like I said last night, you're my best friend as well as my brother. And then there's our other friends. Having such good friends has gotten me through all of this." Ferb smiled. "I think I should tell you that I've been worried about you. We've been best friends for so long, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I want to make sure that you are protected. Even if I get hurt in the process, I'll be concerned for your safety. After all, you are my brother." Now Phineas smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast." * "Are you serious?" asked Alem. Alem Jones was the leader of the Resistance. He was seventeen years old. He had fair hair and deep blue eyes. Phineas and Ferb had told just him the news about Candace while eating their breakfast. "This is not good!" said Alem. "I must warn my master. Thank you boys for telling me. How was breakfast, by the way?" "It was good," said Phineas. be continued! Trivia *Chapter 1 is named after a lyric in the song Fight Inside by Red. *The part about giving two good reasons is a reference to A Charlie Brown Christmas. *The alternate version of Delilah the Platypus appears. Category:Articles under construction Category:Goth's pages Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works